Futuros proyectos
by Yessy Tachibana Fullbuster
Summary: Una lista de mis futuros proyectos que tengo en mente. Hasta ahora abarcan animes como lo son: -Free! -Fairy Tail -Naruto Debo aclarar que Makoto Tachibana (Free!), Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) y Sasuke Uchiha (Nauto) serán ukes en estos fics y los próximos que haga por cualquier duda...


p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="32309bf6be963db6af8f10c35cea0f70"Bueno chicas/os como dice el mismo título son los proyectos que tengo planeado publicar, en cada sección tendrá como título el nombre del anime del fanfic./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="bd54c57330404405a64c4b0a5bfb7f03"En algunos casos verán que pongo dos animes en el título, esto es porque aun no tengo planeado en que fandom hacerlo, claro que esta decisión la tendrán ustedes votando en los comentarios sobre qué anime y pareja hacerlo, el que tenga más votos será el ganador, en caso de que haya un empate puede (aún no estoy segura) que lo haga de ambos, obviamente separando el fandom./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="1d008732587f49dd14887cea2ac1584c"También debo aclara que no están en el orden en que los pienso publicar, sino mas bien están acomodados como se me fueron ocurriendo, si quieren que suba pronto un fanfic también lo pueden dejar en los comentarios y los iré subiendo conforme ustedes los pidan./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="8de2186c580fffe7399ef840f7bde57f"Creo que es todo, hasta una nueva actualización./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="897e0c8e38582611f3858e64071aada8"Por cierto, a los que sigan mis fics "El rojo de la perdición, el azul de la esperanza" y "Espera por mi" no he subido las actualizaciones correspondientes porque aún estoy escribiendo los capítulos, no se preocupen los voy a continuar./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="503eb8da9cc49c495ee5357ab71e32f4"Una ultima nota, solo pueden votar por anime y pareja una vez, a qué me refiero con esto, si quieren x anime, me basta con que lo pongan una sola vez, pueden votar por dos animes para el mismo fic, lo que no pueden hacer es poner el mismo comentarios miles de veces para un fic, también contare los votos en la plataforma de AY y , además de mi facebook, pueden votar también en esas plataformas pero repitiendo el comentario mil veces como antes se ha dicho./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="503eb8da9cc49c495ee5357ab71e32f4"Puede que algunas historias no se encuentren aquí ya que no ppuden contener como ta la tematica yaoi, de cualquier forma yo les informare en dónde se publico./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="f0b5ebf87ef2d42773caab8465843506"Les dejo los links de mi facebook y mi cuenta en wattpad y AY./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="62b3415fd46bb38df3019c0826d2c32f" . ?id=100009711009705/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" data-p-id="62b3415fd46bb38df3019c0826d2c32f" user/Tachibanafullbuster/p  
p data-p-id="62b3415fd46bb38df3019c0826d2c32f"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: xx-small;" ?uid=74160/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La lista la pueden encontrar en mi facebook y en el siguiente link, si no utilizan wattpad pueden dejar en los comentarios de esta nota el nombre del fic (si no tiene nombre, pueden poner un pequeño resumen o el fic número 5 que tienes), pareja y anime que gusten, también pueden votar en mi facebook../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" story/113268433-pr%C3%B3ximos-proyectos/p 


End file.
